New Divide
New Divide is a story written by MrDrake. It was posted from July 21 2010 to January 22 2011 can be read here. Synopsis The story begins at Trinity Facility. Hailey is rudely awoken by Trinity and forced to come with her to meet Old Mother Hubbard and her dog friend, whom Trinity can't remember the name of. At Hubbard's house, the dog plays music on his flute and forces Hailey to dance. Hubbard leads Trinity into the basment where she witnesses Hubbards' project; a Hydra, which will be capable of regrowing lost limbs and can be "as powerful as Trinity needs it." Trnity is satisfied with her progress and gives Hubbard the formula needed to perfect the regenerative process. After she and Hailey leave, Hubbard orders Drake to attend a masquerade ball to obtain the next needed ingredient. Back at Trinity Facility, Hailey meets Subject 19 for the first time and the two watch Supernatural together. Subject 19 then leads Hailey to the briefing room to meet her teammates: Icarus, Marcus, and Rhino. Trinity gives the newly assembled Terror Squad a mission; Subject 18 was an escaped experiment who also managed to steal a pair of Experimental Gloves which enhances his strength through nanotechnology. Trinity wants him dead. The team travels to a nearby city and engages with a fight against Subject 18. They quickly report back to Trinity that he is unbeatable because he regenerates. When Trinity assails Kain with his info, he replies that he allowed Subject 18 to escape and outfitted him with nanotechnology. This was all part of his plan. Subject 18 manages to escape Terror Squad by running through a strip club. The team regroups and returns to Trinity Facility, where Trinity tells them that Drake is currently breaking into a Tricell science lab and, along with what Hubbard needs for the Hydra, will steal some poison that Trinity can use to neutralize Subject 18's nanotechnology. After Drake's success, Marcus locates computer evidence that Subject 18 may be hiding in his hometown, a small town called Topri, population 400. Before sending them off, Trinity updates Kain on the situation (witnessing him operating on Aimee) and then the team travels to Topri. The team splits up, but nobody learns anything useful. Marcus speaks to a bartender, Hailey gets distracted by a traveling lesbian named Melody, Icarus vists a church and Rhino meets a young girl named Bianca behind the gas station. Trinity calls the team and informs them that Subject 18 is named Lars Ulrich. Icarus finds Lars and the team fights him. with advice from Bianca, they lure Lars to the power station and Marcus strips him of his powers with The Cure. After killing him, the team leaves Topri and Bianca says one final goodbye to Rhino. Trivia *MrDrake states at the beginning that this story takes place "after Aimee escaped but before Trinity Facility was destroyed" however later in the story Trinity witnesses Kain attaching Aimee's cybernetic arms. *Hailey does absolutely nothing to help kill Subject 18 at any point in the final battle. Only once does she even fire any shots, but they all miss. Category:Stories Category:Real-world articles